Red Death
by Sweet Scrifice
Summary: Rukia's friends and family were killed by the red death. In order for her to survive she needs to go to prince Aizen's castle. Will she be able to escape the red death? An UlquiorraxRukia story
1. Alone

_Disclaimer-_ bleach is not mine or the masquered of the red death

_Author's Notes-_ this is based in "The Masque of the Red Death" and if you have read my others stories you will know that I love crack pairings

* * *

Alone

The red death had been the worst disease to hit the city of Seireitei. Nobody new when or where it first appeared. The first cases to appear were on the lowest district Rukongai. The affected people suffered various symptoms; the first stages of the disease were strong headaches, followed by high temperature. Then their skins would turn white, almost transparent. The body would hurt and you would lose your appetite. In the final stage, the blood vessels in your whole body would explode, covering your entire body in blood. The last stage was the reason people started calling it the red death. All this occurred in the course of a day.

Rukia knew all this; she was an expert on the topic. She has witnessed the death of all her loved ones by the hands of the red death. The first time she saw it was when her childhood friend got infected; she was only 12 at that time. For many months she cried. Three years had passed since Renji's death. The second time it was her boyfriend Kaien. He also died by the red death.

She thought that after Kaien's death nobody would be able to replace him. Her family and friends tried to cheer her up, but they failed miserably. She continued to live in depression. Only months after Kaien's death her closest friends died. Orihime was the first, then Ishida, then Chad. All of them died by the red death.

She lost all her friends in the course of a year. She was sixteen when she met the person that gave her a reason to live again. She met him one rainy day, when she was standing on rail of a bridge. She was tired of living. 'Why live if everybody is leaving me?' she asked herself. She was ready to jump, and with her take all the pain.

Just when she was about to jump, somebody tackled her to the ground. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves at the person's neck. Said person wrapped his arms protectively over her, so she wouldn't get hurt. She opened her eyes and looked up. The wind got caught in her throat; the person on top of her was Kaien!

'It can't be!' she thought. 'He is dead.' The boy looked down at her. A frown was on his face.

"Are you an idiot!?" Those were the first words he said to her.

"What?" she stammered still shocked by the resemblance that the boy had to Kaien.

"Not only you are an idiot, but you are also deaf," he said standing up and offering his hand to help her up. She stood alone ignoring the stretched hand.

"How dare you call me an idiot!" she said to him. "Do you know who you are messing with? I'm from one of the four noble houses. I'm Kuchiki Rukia!"

"So?" he said in a bored voice. "I'm also from the four noble families. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki? But didn't they all die by the red dea-" she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you remember awful things. Please forgi-" Ichigo slapped his hand to her mouth.

"You talk too much" he said removing his hand from her mouth. He turned around giving her his back. "You don't need to apologize."

She stood there staring at his back. Rain was still pouring from the sky. Both of them stayed quiet. She thought that maybe it was better to leave him alone. She was about to turn and leave when he decided to speak.

"Why did you want to jump?" he asked still not facing her. She looked down, studying his shoes. She didn't feel like answering that question. He turned around to look at her. Her hair was sticking to her face. Her clothes were covered in mud.

He scratched the back of his neck. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but what could possibly be that bad to make you want to end your life?" he said looking to the side. "At least you didn't lose everything you loved to a stupid disease, like me."

She looked at him with a new light. Here she was about to end her pathetic life because she wanted to find the easiest way to end her suffering. But he on the other hand confronted his suffering. She didn't know him, but she was sure that he endured more pain than her. She was sure that he wasn't the type to surrender.

She suddenly felt stupid. She was so pathetic. It was true at least she still had a family. She lurched herself at him, and started sobbing on his chest. "Hey! What's wrong!?" he asked. She just continued to sob on his chest. She didn't know why, but she knew that he would be the one to save her from pain.

After that they continued to see each other at the bridge. They constantly argued about everything. They became friends and two years later he proposed to her.

They were going to get married in winter, but fate was cruel to her. Ichigo got infected with the red death. She stood by his side the whole time not caring if she got infected too. In his final moments he asked her that no matter what happened, she needed to be strong, that he would watch her from heaven. And that he would never forgive her if she tried to kill herself. His last words were I love you.

After that she became hollow. She continued to live just like Ichigo told her, but it was not the same. Her smiles became empty. Her movements were rigid. She was a body without a soul.

And now not only her friends and lovers died; now it was her family. Her sister, Hisana, was the first one to pass away. Now Rukia stood by her nii-sama's bed.

Rukia was on her knees crying. "Please nii-sama! I know that you are stronger than this stupid disease," she cried. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" She was gripping his hand hard. He returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry Rukia," Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"NO!" she cried gripping the sheets of the bed. "Oh, God, please no!"

"Kyone! Sentarou! Grab her and put her to sleep!" Ukitake, the family doctor, ordered his assistants. A tall, black haired man grabbed Rukia's waist and pulled her away from the bed.

Rukia struggled trying to get free from the man and stay by her brother's side. "Please don't take me away! I don't want to be alone!" Rukia said still crying.

"Drink this tea, Kuchiki-san," a blond woman said forcing Rukia to drink the tea.

The effects of the tea worked immediately and Rukia fell limp in the tall man's arm. "Kyone, take her to her room please," Ukitake said rubbing his temples.

"I really feel bad for her," Kyone said. "That poor girl has lost everything." She moved to stand by the bed were Byakuya's lifeless body rested. She pulled the blankets up and covered his face.

"Don't worry about her. I have known Rukia-chan since she was little. She may not look strong but she is. She will find a way to keep going," the silver haired doctor said.

* * *

Rukia woke up and found herself in her room. She felt sick. Her head hurt like hell and her body felt heavy. She lay awake on her bed looking at the ceiling. The memories of how her brother died were still fresh on her mind. 

Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't make any efforts to stop them. She just wanted to die. Why was fate so cruel to her? What had she done to be punished like this? Why did the red death never take her? Why? Why? Why? She kept asking in her mind.

All her family and friends had left her. She didn't have anybody in the world. She was alone.

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone…

"AH!" she screamed.

She was tired of this. Tired of the pain of seeing each of her loved ones die in front of her. Tired of not being able to do anything for them. Tired of been bullied by fate.

She didn't want others to suffer the same as she suffered. She wanted to save those infected by the red death. She wanted to give hope to them.

She would find the cure for the red death.

* * *

She walked down the stairs, to the living room. She knew that Ukitake would be there. She opened the doors and stood in the entrance of the room. 

Inside the room were Ukitake and his two assistants. They were sitting by the fire that the fireplace provided. They looked at her with concern. After all it had only been a few hours since her brother's death.

She walked to where Ukitake was and stood in front of him. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you know, I don't have any family or friends left," she said. "Let me finish, Ukitake-san," Rukia said cutting the doctor off before he could interrupt her. "Because of that I have no ties to this place."

"What's your point Rukia-chan?" Ukitake asked the young lady in front of him.

"My point is that I have nothing here. I don't want to be here. There are too many painful memories in this house. That is why I have decided to go with you," she said.

"No," Ukitake said. "You are only eighteen years old; you are too young. Do you even know what my job is? I'm a doctor that travels around the country, researching the red death. Taking you with me is to risking. You could get infec-"

"I don't care!" she said cutting him off. She was trembling. Her hands were made into fist by her side and her head was down. Tears were running down her face. "Do you really think I care? I have lost my friends and family to the red death! I want to find the cure. I don't want others to experience the same pain I'm feeling. I want to give them hope."

She fell to her knees, with her arms around her. "Do you know how painful it is to watch the people you love die in front of you, and you can't do anything to help them?" she asked, sobbing. "Please, Ukitake-san, _please _let me go with you."

The room was quite, except for Rukia's sobbig.

Ukitake gave a sigh, "Very well, I will take you with me."

* * *

Please Read & Review 


	2. Don't want to

_Disclaimer-_ bleach is not mine nor the masque of the red death

_Author's notes-_ I want to thank phoenix-aerith (you were the first to give this story a review!), Karel Ritza (always giving me support!), and to my anonymus reviwer. You guys ROCK!!! This chapter is for the three of you!

* * *

Don't want to

The mist covered the road. You could barely see beyond your nose, and yet a black carriage was making its way throw the mist.

Inside the carriage was a young woman, no older than 21 was in side. Her black hair was cut short and her eyes were closed, hiding their beautiful purple-blue color. A book lay open on her lap.

The carriage maked a sharp turn making her wake up. She looked down at her book. With out much of a sigh she closed it. Not matter how many time she tried to read, she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to the events that took place earlier in the morning.

* * *

_Silent sobbing could be heard in the room. A lifeless body lay on the bed. A young woman was on her knees beside the bed._

_"I'm sorry, Hanataru, I couldn't save your mother" Rukia said casting her eyes down to the floor. _

_"Y-you did y-your best, Kuchiki-san," he said in between sobs. "P-please don't blame yourself." He walked to where his mother was. He looked one last time at her face. His mother was an elegant woman, with her hair tied in a long braid in front of her. She was one of the best doctors on the country and yet she also died by the hands of the red death._

_"Please excuse me," Rukia said walking out of the room. Ukitake and Hanataru watched her exit the room. Both men worried about her. _

_Hanataru covered the face of his mother with the blanket. "She was a great woman, Hanataru-kun," Ukitake said, breaking the silence in the room. "She possessed a very kind heart. We will always remember her."_

_Hanataru brooked to tears. Ukitake patted the young man on the shoulder trying to comfort him. _

_Ukitake __left the house two hours later, not before making sure that Hanataru would be ok. He looked around trying to find his apprentice. He finally found her, standing in front of a fountain. She turned her back to him. _

_He stood a few feet behind her, and waited for her to speak. "How is he?" she finally asked. _

"_He is better, but I gave him some pills to sleep. Tomorrow they will __hold Unohona-san's funeral," he answered solemnly._

_She remained silent._

* * *

_The two of them were dining in silence. __She just kept moving her food around her plate. He was looking at her with concern. He felt so guilty. When she asked him if she could travel with him, he had agreed, thinking that maybe she would have success in her quest of finding the cure to the red death. But things don't go as you wish they would._

_Instead of finding a cure she found more pain. She had tried her hardest to save those infected by the red death. It didn't matter how hard she tried people kept dying. She watched as the families of the dead, cried for them. And in some occasions she watched as whole families died._

_"Rukia-chan?" Ukitake asked for the third time. She snapped out of her thoughts, _

"_Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you want Ukitake-san?" She had said in such a carefree voice that he almost believed that it wasn't true. _

_'She is truly a great actress,' Ukitake thought, 'The only one besides me that could have known when Rukia-chan was lying was you, Ichigo. But you are dead now.' _

_"Rukia-chan, do you know who Aizen is?" he asked._

_"Yes, he is the prince of Hueco Mundo," Rukia said._

_"Very well Rukia-chan. You as a noble have at least met with him once, right?" Ukitake said. Rukia just nodded a yes. "I received a letter for him, telling me that he has come up with a solution for the red death." _

_"What!?" Rukia said standing up, and letting her chair fall behind her. _

"_Calm down Rukia-chan, so I c__an explain to you his solution," was his calm answer. _

_"Prince Aizen is a very intellectual man, as you probably know. He studied all the cases of people's death by the red death. He discovered that those dead by the red death lived in the open, like farmers. He cares for his people. He will take them to his castle in Hueco Mundo._

_"But how can he take a whole nation to his castle?" Rukia asked, 'I know his castle is big, but still. And besides, how will he feed them?'_

_Ukitake looked down. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked. He took a deep breath to try and put his thoughts in order. "He is not planning on taking his entire nation, just…the nobles," he said the last part in a whisper._

_"Why just the nobles!? Doesn't he care for his people? Why are you telling me this?" Rukia said banging her hands at the table. It suddenly clicked in her mind why he told her all this. _

_"Please calm dow-" Ukitake tried to say. _

_"Don't tell to calm down! I know what you are trying to do! You want to get rid of me! " she said, tears fell from her beautiful eyes._

_"Don't say that!" Ukitake said, standing up and walking to where Rukia was. He took her in his arms. "Don't say that. You are like a daughter to me." That only made Rukia cry harder. _

"_I want you to be safe Rukia. I hate to see you broken; you are so pure. Since Kyone and Sentarou died, you became my only family left. I don't want to see you die by the red death. This is the only way I can think of making sure you will be safe." Rukia kept crying, soaking his clothes. Since he took her with him he became like a father, and Sentarou and Kyone her brother and sister. But since they died it was only she and him._

_She calmed enough to speak. "But if I go, what w__ill happen to you?" He stayed silent for a minute. "I'm not a noble, so I can't go," he said, "But you won't be alone; the other three noble families will go. I'm sure you know them."_

"_There are only two noble families now. The Kurosaki and the Shiba family don't exist any more. All its members died by the red death. I'm the only Kuchiki left. And the other noble family is the Ichimaru," she explainded._

"_But there are still many small noble families, that will gladly make your acquaintance," he tried to cheer her. He knew how she hated the Ichimaru family. She tried to smile at this but couldn't. "When will I need to go?" she asked softly. _

"_A carriage will come to pick you up in the morning" he said also softly. They stayed together hugging a little more. "I guess I need to go pack my things," she said walking away from him. "Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight" he said watching her go upstairs. Once he made sure that she wouldn't hear he started to cough. He hadn't told her about his tuberculosis. He didn't want to make her worry over him._

* * *

_She saw as the carriage approached the house. It was big, and was colored in black. It stopped in front of them. The driver was old and didn't look to happy to drive in the mist, that was starting to appear. Ukitake helped her put her belongings in the carriage. _

_They stood facing each other in silence. "Well…um…goodbye," Rukia said trying to sound happy and not sad. _

"_These are for the road," his said giving her a bag full of candy. She couldn't hold it anymore and lunged at him, almost knocking him to the floor. _

_He hugged her hard. "I will miss you," he said. _

"_I will miss you too…father__," she said. He cried when he heard her say that. _

_They hugged and cried a little bit longer until the driver told them that it was time to go. She climbed into the carriage and from the window said her last goodbye, before the carriage toke her away._

* * *

She watched as they entered a road surrounded by a forest. She looked to her right and saw the bag of candy that her father had given her. She couldn't help but smile; she wondered sometimes if instead of dying by the red death, he would die of diabetes. She truly was going to miss him.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and help the sick. But her father wanted her to be safe, and she wouldn't say no to the person that took care of her.

What made her more nervous was the fact that the Ichimaru family was going to be there. She didn't hate them all; she just disliked one of them. His name was Ichimaru Gin.

He was the reason why she wanted to take her life that day at the bridge.

"Stop thinking about it," Rukia said out loud to herself, forcing her mind to forget the painful memory. She thought instead of how she will spend her days in prince Aizen's castle. She carried with her plenty of books about medicine; she would study more the red death. She also would write to her father.

She kept herself entertained the rest of the way thinking of random stuff, until she felt asleep.

She woke up hours later. When she looked through the carriage window it was already night. They still were traveling in the forest, and the mist was also there. 'Depressing,' Rukia thought.

They finally arrived to the castle. She climbed off the carriage and in front of her stood a magnificent castle. It was made from the whitest stone she has ever seen. It posed an odd shape. It didn't have towers like most castles have, but this didn't take away any of its magnificence.

"I will take your luggage to your room, miss," said the driver. She just nodded, still studying the strange structure in front of her. She didn't notice the person that was behind.

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia-sama?" asked a woman in a maid's outfit.

"Y-yes," Rukia said a little bit nervously, she had caught her off guard.

"I'm Hayako; I will be guiding you to your room, Kuchiki-sama," said Hayako, bowing deeply to Rukia.

"Please don't call me Kuchiki-sama; it's too formal. Rukia will do," Rukia said trying to sound friendly.

"I can't Kuchiki-sama, Aizen-sama will have my head if he hears a lowly servant like me call a noble woman by her first name," said Hayako bowing even lower.

Before Rukia could protest Hayako started walking inside the castle. "Please follow me, Kuchiki-sama," she said without stopping.

Rukia looked behind her one last time. "I don't want to…" she said following Hayako inside the castle.

* * *

Please Read & Review 


	3. Green Eyes

_Disclaimer-_ I don't own bleach

_Author notes-_ Thanx to all the people that gave this story a review!!!

* * *

Green Eyes

She followed Hayako through the maze that the castle was. Finally, after walking for what seemed like hours, they reached their destination. Hayako opened the door for Rukia. "Here is your room, Kuchiki-sama," Hayako said.

The room was big. It had a four-poster bed in the center, a wardrobe with intricate designs rested on the left, and a desk was on the opposite side. The room was fairly beautiful, but it lacked warmth. "I hope you find it of your liking" Hayako said, waiting for Rukia to talk.

"It's nice…I guess," Rukia said, walking to were the bed was. She sat herself on the bed. "Aizen-sama will like to have breakfast with you and the other nobles," Hayako said. Rukia stayed silient for a minute. "Is that all?" Rukia asked not facing the older woman. "Yes," Hayako said, frowning a little at Rukia's lack of interest.

"Goodnight then," said Rukia, still not facing her. "I will come in the morning to show you the way to the dining room," Hayako said, "Goodnight, Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia didn't move until she heard the door close. Now alone in her new room she could relax. She didn't need to be the ice princess Kuchiki. She inspected her new room. All the furniture was very expensive and elegant, but she would be more than glad to be able to return to her smaller room in Ukitake's house.

She didn't need to see inside the wardrobe, she knew her clothes would already be there. Instead she walked to where a balcony was. She marveled at the scenery. A forest covered in mist lay below her. The moon was full and at its highest peek, giving a ghostly glow to everything it touched. A supernatural wind blew the trees.

"At least I have a nice view," Rukia thought, leaning against the rail of the balcony. She thought about what Ukitake could be doing. She had wanted to stay so baldy, but he had been firm. 'I want to find a cure,' she thought. She looked up at the sky. A sad smile formed on her face.

She remembered how she and Ichigo used to stay late at night, just watching the stars. They would just sit beside each other in silence, just thinking. She shook her head, trying to get rid of sad thoughts. Her eyes moved down to where small a clearing was. Her eyes caught sight of a man.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. Even from that far she could tell he was tall. He was dressed all in white, making his black hair a beautiful contrast. His stood straight, with his eyes close. For some reason she wanted to know what color his eyes were.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "Eh!" Rukia said, turning around quickly, embarrassed of being caught staring. Slowly she turned around to look at the mysterious man.

He wasn't there anymore. 'Where is he?' Rukia thought. She looked for him but couldn't find him. With a sigh she gave up looking. "I should go to sleep," she say out loud, turning around and walking inside the room.

That night her dreams were filled with visions of a man with green eyes.

* * *

PLease & Review 


	4. Dance

_Disclaimer-_ Bleach is not mine.

_Author's notes-_ I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!!! Thanx to all of you that reviewed last chapter!!! I'm really happy because there is another UlquiorraxRukia story XD and is really good!!!

* * *

Dance

She awoke by the sound of knocking on the door. She tried to open her eyes but the light coming from the window was too bright. She groaned. "Kuchiki-sama, open up please," came a voice from the other side of the door. 'This is weird Ukitake-san is the one to wake me up, since when do we have a maid?' she thought coming out from behind the silk blankets. She rubbed her eyes trying to get ride of the fogginess.

'This is not my room,' Rukia thought looking around the spacious room. Then it clicked. She was not in Ukitake's home anymore, but in Prince Aizen's castle, Las Noches. Her hands tighten into fists in her lap. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be outside, and help fight the red death.

The knocking in the door became more urgent, and louder. "Please open the door, Kuchiki-sama. You need to meet Prince Aizen for breakfast," came the pleading voice of Hayako from outside.

For a moment Rukia considered going back to sleep, and ignore the knocking. 'It's not like he expects me to come. There are more nobles in the castle. He won't notice if I don't go,' she thought, already making herself comfortable in bed.

"Aizen-sama is expecting you" Hayako said. 'Damn.' "Come in," Rukia said with a frown. Hayako came running into the room. The usually stoic woman was wearing a nervous expression. "Is something wrong, Hayako?" Rukia asked from her place in bed.

"You are not ready yet," Hayako said bringing her hands to her mouth. Not waiting for a response, Hayako lifted Rukia from bed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Aizen-same will surely punish me," Hayako said really low; Rukia almost didn't catch it. 'Punish her?' Rukia thought, while letting herself be pushed to the bathroom.

* * *

She was nervous. It would be the first time she had spoken with the prince. Even though she was part of one of the noblest families in the country, she had never spoken to him. Her nii-sama was the one that talked to the prince. Her nii-sama was the one that attended the meetings with the royal family, while she stayed outside in the gardens. But when her nii-sama died she forgot all about the meetings she was supposed to attend as the last Kuchiki. Instead she went to live with Ukitake, and study medicine in hope that maybe she could find the cure for the red death. 

Now, standing in front of the entrance of the dinning room in which the prince was expecting her, she wished she had at least attended one of those meetings. She didn't know how to act before the prince. She just hoped that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"What are you waiting for?" said Hayako snapping Rukia out of her musings, "hurry inside!" Hayako pushed the massive doors open, revealing a beautifully decorated room. Rukia followed her farther inside. Rukia looked ahead and saw the prince. He was quite handsome, with brown eyes, and chocolate colored hair. He was sitting in a big white throne-like chair. His head was resting lazily on his right hand, and a kind smile stretched across his handsome face.

"Kuchiki-sama is here, Aizen-sama," Hayako said bowing deeply. The prince didn't say anything for a while. "It's quite late," he said simply. Hayako visibly flinched, "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Again the prince stayed quiet. "Of course it won't happen again. You are dismissed," he said waving her away with his free hand. Rukia frowned a little at this. "Yes!" Hayako squeaked. She walked to outside the room with a frightened look on her eyes.

Once the doors where closed the prince turned his gaze to Rukia. "I'm sorry for Hayako's over-dramatic reaction. Please excuse her; I can arrange a new maid for you," Aizen said in a gentle voice. "I must decline the offer, Aizen-sama," Rukia said bowing to him "It was actually my fault that we were so late. I overslept; please don't punish her." Rukia didn't like how frightened Hayako seemed before the prince.

"That is really kind of you Kuchiki-san, but do not worry; I wasn't planning to punish her. But please don't bow to me; we are both of noble blood. Have a seat please," Aizen said pleasantly. Rukia did as she was told, and sat on a chair that was across from him. She was a little more relaxed knowing that the prince wouldn't punish Hayako.

"Was your ride tiring? If so, can I do anything to make you more comfortable?" Aizen said sounding concerned. Rukia blushed and shook her hands in front of her. "Please don't worry Aizen-sama," she said. "If is there anything I can do to make you more at home please let me know," he said giving her a killer smile. Rukia could only nod. She was too nervous to speak. 'He is really kind,' she thought.

"I'm sorry about your brother's death; it must have been hard," he said in a gentle voice. "Yes it was," Rukia said quietly. "You were taken under Ukitake-san's wing to learn medicine right?" he asked. "Yes, he let me stay with him and also taught me medicine," Rukia said happy to change the topic. "You were conducting some research, right? May I know the subject of your research?" he asked curiously.

"Ukitake-san and I were looking for a cure for the red death," she said sounding disappointed. "That's quiet a challenge!" he said, amused. "Indeed it is a challenge. So far with our research we have only found that is a blood disease. But we haven't found the cure," she said sounding frustrated. 'That's why I didn't want to come here in the first place,' she added mentally.

"I see" he said with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Let us continue this conversation later; the food is here," he said smiling. Servants entered the room carrying different kinds of food. "I hope you enjoy the food."

They continue talking as they ate. They spoke of casual things, nothing too serious. As time passed Rukia enjoyed the prince's company more. She wasn't nervous anymore; in fact she was getting quite comfortable with him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Rukia-chan, but I'm afraid I must go to attend some important matters," he said standing up. Rukia also stood up and walked beside him out of the room. "Before I forget, today I will offer a dance to celebrate that all nobles arrived safely at my castle," he said.

Rukia wasn't that thrilled to hear about the dance. She never really liked to dance. She was about to tell the prince that she didn't like to the dance, but he spoke first. "I will send Hayako to pick you up, and show you were the ball room is," he said smiling. He turned around and walked away leaving a mortified Rukia standing in the hallway.

* * *

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed when she saw her reflection. She wasn't really very feminine; she was more tomboyish. Rukia didn't plan to dress up, but maids were sent to her room to assist her. 

She was now wearing a long, deep purple dress, making her white skin even whiter and her eyes stand out. A thin silver choker was attached to her neck. Her hair was in a loose bun, making her shorter bangs fall freely on her face, giving her a delicate look. In one word Rukia was feeling rather uncomfortable.

She preferred looser dresses, and the bun just didn't feel right. She sighed again. "Kuchiki-sama?" came a voice from the outside her room. 'That's not Hayako's voice,' Rukia thought as she walked towards the door. "Who are you, and where is Hayako?" Rukia asked the girl that stood in front of her. "I'm Hino. Hayako felt sick, so until she gets better I will be your maid, Kuchiki-sama," Hino said, bowing deeply to Rukia.

'She is quite young,' Rukia thought looking at her new maid. Hino was probably even younger than her. "Please follow me; I will show you were the ball room is," Hino said, waiting for Rukia. "Alright," Rukia said and followed the younger girl out of the room.

It didn't take them long to reach the ball room. Hino walked with Rukia until they the reached the entrance. "I will be waiting for you here, Kuchiki-sama," Hino said. "You don't have to. I'm sure I can fine my way to my room" Rukia said trying to persuade the younger girl not to stay. "I will probably stay all night, and you probably will need to rest for working tomorrow."

"I can't leave without you Kuchiki-sama. Those are Aizen-sama's orders" Hino said casting her eyes to the ground. 'Something is seriously wrong with this people,' Rukia thought. 'It's not like Aizen-sama will kill them for not following an order.'

"Do as you wish," Rukia said, a little irritated with the fact that the maids followed the prince's orders blindly. Even the maids that helped her dress wouldn't go until she was perfect, because it was Aizen-sama's orders. 'Simple-minded fools,' she thought as she walked farther inside the ball room.

She kept walking until she calmed herself down. 'Now what?' Rukia thought as she looked the enormous room. She then noticed that the room was filled with people. Many of them were people that she had never seen in her life, but she recognized a few. She hadn't known that there were so many nobles in the country.

'It won't hurt if I try to talk to them, right?' Rukia thought trying to act positively. But luck wasn't on her side.

* * *

She was standing outside in the gardens. Behind her, she could still hear the soft music that was playing inside the ballroom. She turned her head to see inside the room through the huge windows behind her. "Rich bastards," Rukia said out loud, glaring at the crowd of people that were dancing happily inside. 

She had tried to talk to the other women, but they just talked about frivolous things like what they could spend their money on next. When she tried to talk about how many people were dying of starvation in the lowest Rukongai districts, they looked at her like she was mental, and then laughed at her. Men were even worse. They will ask her to dance, but with the only goal of getting inside her pants.

Nobles were so shallow. Didn't they know that there were many people suffering, while they were here celebrating? Not only they were shallow, but cowards too. While they hid in the prince's castle, others were still dying of the red death. Not even a day had passed, and she already hated being here.

She felt so guilty. She shouldn't be here. 'Why did you make me come, Ukitake-san?' Rukia asked nobody. She knew that she wouldn't be happy here. If she stayed here she would be powerless to help fight the red death, and she hated that. She hated feeling so helpless.

She stood alone in the garden, just watching the stars and remembering better times. 'I had better go; Hino is still waiting for me,' Rukia thought after a while, then looked one last time the sky. She was about to leave when she saw someone walking from the gardens.

As the figure approached she recognized him. 'It's the guy from last night,' Rukia thought, surprised to seen him again.

He suddenly stopped walking and finally noticing her staring. He narrowed his eye, throwing a glare her way. She felt embarrassed for being caught staring at him again. They stood in silence; he glared at her while she tried to avoid his glare.

'Maybe he is mad at me because I stared at him for too long,' Rukia thought embarrassed, 'I should apologize.' She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "Uh…sorry for staring at you," Rukia said.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a deep baritone voice, completely ignoring her apology. "Shouldn't you be with your shallow friends inside?" She was taken aback by this. Was he calling her shallow?

He was going to regret calling her shallow. "I should ask the same. Shouldn't you be inside with your horny friends?" Rukia said through gritted teeth. If looks could kill she would have already been six feet under. "Don't compare me to them, onna," he said in a deep voice.

Again they stayed silent, but this time Rukia also glared at him. She was getting tired of this glaring contest. "Just because you have money it doesn't mean you own the world. There are people dying right know; try to think about other people less fortunate than you," Rukia said turning around to leave, but stopped when he started talking.

"That's really hypocritical, onna. Just look at what you are wearing; I'm sure that choker could buy a whole year's provision of rice. Nobles are sure disgusting." He said the last part almost in a hiss.

Rukia was pissed, no she was beyond pissed. The choker she was wearing had been the last gift Ichigo had given her. "Bastard! You talk about nobles as if you weren't one. I haven't been a noble for the past 3 years. I have worked my ass off, as a doctor trying to save as many people as I can. Many children have died in my arms due to starvation, and diseases. Don't you dare judge me without knowing me. You have no idea what suffering is," Rukia said in a low tone.

He didn't seem fazed by her outburst; he just kept looking directly at her eyes, as if trying to tell if she was lying. She didn't turn her gaze away from his eyes. Suddenly his gaze turned to inside the castle. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Without another word he turned around, and started walking away.

'What the hell does he think he is doing? I'm not done with him yet!' Rukia screamed in her head. She was about to follow him, when she heard the most frightening voice she could have possibly heard.

"Oi! Rukia-chan!"

She saw the figure of Ichimaru Gin approached her.

* * *

Please Read & Review!!!! 


	5. Pleasant & Not So Pleasant Encounters

_Author's Notes:_ Its been a while since I updated anything. Sorry about that. Lifes keeps insisting in keeping me away from the fanfic world. My beta reader is unable to keep editing my stories. So it anybody wants to help by correcting my horrible spelling and grammar I really apreciated!

_Disclaimer_: I'm just playing with someone else toys.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Pleasant and Not so Pleasant Encounters"

She stood there glued to the ground, not wanting to believe what her eyes showed her. He approached taking his sweet time, successfully making her more nervous. He stopped a couple of steps away from her.

"It has been a while Rukia-chan" Gin said with his usual smile on his face. She didn't say anything, her voice trapped on her throat. "Aren't you going to say hi to me, is quiet rude to not say anything back."

"S-sorry Ichimaru-san" she slurred. Her voice had come low and meek but she couldn't help it. His presence made her feel like snakes where chocking her!

"Please don't call me that Rukia-chan we have been friends for a long time. Besides I have become the new captain of the king's army. You should call me Gin-taichou!" His tall form towering her smaller form, making it look like she couldn't escape him.

She was about to replay when he interrupted her. "I hear that worked with Ukitake-san for the last couple of years trying to develop a cure for the Red Death. I also heard that you _failed_" he said putting emphasis in the last word.

Failure. That word stabbed her_ hard_. Looking at her down cast eyes he continued with their 'friendly' conversation.

"Seeing all those people _die_ in front of you because _you _couldn't find a cure most has been hard. Ah but don't worry I'm sure more capable doctors would be able to find a cure. Your place is here Rukia-chan. You can _hide_ in here and not be afraid to the red death. People are_ still_ going to _die_ outside these walls but _you_ would be _safe_."

He couldn't watch her eyes fill with self loathing and disgust but, he still could sense the effect of his words. His smile grew more sinister. It was really going to be fun. His favorite toy was trapped in this castle with no way of escaping.

'We are sure going to have fun Rukia-chan' Gin thought still looking down at the trembling figure of Rukia.

Sensing that someone was watching them Gin looked over his shoulder to find Aizen at the door that lead inside the ball room. Knowing what Aizen wanted Gin started moving away from Rukia. "It was good talking to you" Gin say not turning around as he waved his hand, "Bye-bye Rukia-chan."

"I see you found her" Aizen said starting to walk as soon as Gin stood beside him. "I don't really mind what sick game you are playing with her, just remember she is the_ key_ to my plan."

Gin didn't miss the threat that was hidden beneath Aizen calm words. "Sick game? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about" Gin said smiling innocently as her remember Rukia trembling form.

* * *

Rukia dragged herself around the castle, yesterday events still playing on her mind. She hugged herself attempting to comfort herself even a little. Rukia knew that Gin had only wanted to get under her skin, and the worst part was that he had succeeded. She didn't want to admit it but every word that came from his mouth had been painfully true.

Wasn't she the one that swore to find a cure to the red death? Then what was she doing here hiding from the outside world, while Ukitake was still searching for the cure.

Drowning herself in more self disgust Rukia didn't notice that she was about to crash with another person. Say person didn't notice her because the huge pile of blankets he was caring. And so they collide.

"Ah!"

The white blankets flew every where. Rukia untangle herself from one still not looking up to see who she collided with. "Sorry" she murmured.

"Please don't apologize it was all my- Rukia-sama?!"

"Uh?" Rukia said vaguely remembering that voice. She looked up and found Hanataru looking at her with a broad smile. "Hanataru?" Rukia said.

"I'm so happy, Rukia-sama you still remember me!" Hanataru said with half lidded eyes and soft voice. He was still tangled in a white blanket. "Would you like me to help you?" Rukia asked seeing him got even more tangled in the white pice of cloth. "He he… yes please" Hanataru said embarrass.

xoxoxox

The white blankets lay in a neat pile on the ground. Rukia and Hanataru sat beside each other in silence. Hanataru was watching the clouds pass threw one of the big windows that were on the long corridor. Rukia watched him from the corner of her eye.

'Should I ask him?' she thought. Her eyes went down to the stone floor. 'There is no helping it. It won't leave me until I ask him. I really want to know if he hates me.'

Hanataru looked at Rukia, when he hears her give a tire and sad sigh. "Rukia-sama, are you feeling good? You look really tire. Would you like me to bring someone to check on you?" Hanataru said really worried at the painful sight she was.

"Umm… would you answer honestly to a question I have?" Rukia said bringing her legs to close to her. Hanataru got even more worried over the small girl. He nodded not liking where this conversation was going.

Rukia hugged her legs more close to her, "Hanataru do you hate me?" There, she said it. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the painful truth.

"Baka!" he imagine himself screaming at her, but been him he didn't dare to say it out loud. So instead he simply said, "No." Rukia opened her eyes not expecting that answer from the quiet boy. "Why would I hate someone so good like Rukia-sama?"

"I told you to answer honestly!" Rukia said her anger coming fast.

Hanataru raised her hands in front of him. 'Wasn't she sad a moment ago? Rukia-sama really has strange mood swings' he thought looking at the angry but some how broken girl that sat next to him. "B-but Rukia-sama I should I h-hate you?"

She glared at him. The tears that have been lock down were making their way across her pretty face; Rukia didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care to hide them. "I let your mother die! I wasn't good enough to find the cure to save her! And now I'm hiding in this castle, while more people like your mother are dying outside! I'm a failure and a coward! You should hate me because Unohana-san is dead because of me!"

Not giving a damn if anybody saw or hear her she broke on full angered, guilty, and painful tears.

Rukia wasn't sure for how long she cried, she just cried and cried her heart contents. She really did hate been in side this castle walls. She hated not been beside Ukitake and helping him with the research of the cure. She hated to hide while others fought. What she hated the most was the feeling of loneliness that crept on her very soul. She didn't have any family or friends left. Ukitake, Kyone, Sentarou was the only thing she had left; not knowing how they were killing her.

But what she hated the most was the Red Death.

If wasn't for that God forsaken plague, she could still have her brother beside her. She could have still laugh with Renji and the others. She could still be beside Ichigo…

Fresh tears started to form on her eyes. With the back of her hand Rukia wiped them. She really felt tire, and the huge headache that was breaking her skull in two didn't help.

"Here" Hanataru said giving her handkerchief.

"Thanks" Rukia said cleaning her face and placing her noble mask on place, "sorry I shouldn't have acted like that. Please forgive my rude behavior."

'Rukia-sama really has strange mood swings' Hanataru couldn't help to think. They stayed in silence as Rukia continued to clean her face. 'At least it was Hanataru who saw me crying' Rukia thought relieved that it was him and not someone like Ichimaru Gin. She shuddered at the mere thought of him watching her cry.

"Thanks" she said again as she gave back the handkerchief.

"Umm…Rukia-sama a-about your q-question…" Hanatru said a little nervous, been a little scare of the small girl strange mood swings. "I couldn't ever dream of hating Rukia-sama."

"It had never crossed my mind to blame you because the death of my mother. You along with Ukitake-sama, Kyone-sama, and Sentarou-sama gave your best to save her. Monther was really grateful of the effort you all put to save her. To me Rukia-sama is a person I loo up" Hanataru said giving her a bright smile.

Rukia starred at him with wide eyes. "Baka!" she said punching him on the arm. "Rukia-sama?" Hanataru said rubbing his arm, 'she really has strange mood swings' he thought again.

"Thank you for your honest answer Hanataru" Rukia said smiling for the first time since she arrived to Las Noches castle.

Rukia fell a lot better now. She finally noticed something strange, "Hanataru why are you carrying blankets? Also why are you addressing me with sama, you are also a noble you can address me how ever you want."

This time it was Hanataru turn to look down. "I'm carrying blankets to the laundry room and I call you Rukia-sama because that's what servants do."

"You are not a servant, you are a noble" Rukia said with a frown.

"No Rukia-sama not any more," Hanataru said this time with a sad smile. "After mother's death I lost my title of noble because I was adopted."

"But that doesn't make sense! Even if you are adopted you heir the title of noble!" Rukia said, "Who said stripped you from your title?" She could tell there was something strange, it was stupid to strip someone of their title just because they were adopted.

"Aizen-sama" Hanataru said looking down at his hand.

"Aizen-sama? But why?" Rukia couldn't believe him. 'Aizen-sama would never do something like that!'

"He explained that when mother adopted me it wasn't threw a legal process. Than my adoption was never legally register, there for I don't have the right to call myself a noble. But Aizen-sama was kind enough to let me work here as a servant" Hanataru said sounding really grateful.

Rukia didn't like it. Even if Hanataru wasn't a noble anymore been a servant was too much! Hanataru had been raised like a noble and could have been given a better job! Not wanting to keep her thoughts to herself she stood up and smiled down at Hanataru.

"I have an idea! Since you are a servant that was raise as a noble you can be my personal servanta!" Rukia said really pleased with her idea. "I don't really like the personal maids Aizen-sama gave me. I can ask him and I don't think he would say no, since I'm the last member of one of the four noble houses" For the first time she was happy her that her high status of noble gave her the power to ask for things, even if it remind her that her brother gone.

"R-really?" Hanataru asked his voice taking a hopeful air. He didn't mind doing the work of a servant but he was always bullied by the other servants. They were really mean only because he was once a noble.

"Of course! But is kind of late now, I will ask tomorrow" Rukia said for the first time noticing that was late in the afternoon.

"Thank you Rukia-sama!" Hanataru said giving her a deep bow.

"Don't call me Rukia-sama is annoying, just Rukia is fine" she said helping him stand.

"Yes Rukia-san!"

"I told you just Rukia is fine" she said happy o find at least one friend in the cold castle of Las Noches.

* * *

Asking to have Hanataru as her personal servant was easier than she thought, Aizen agree almost immediately. Rukia was ready to argue with him but was happy that it went smoothly. Now Hanataru was officially her personal servant. Not that she viewed him as a servant, she just glad that he could be beside her.

They were walking around the castle, exploring the huge castle.

"Hanataru do you know were the library is?" Rukia asked. She had decided that even if she couldn't go outside the castle walls, she would continue her research from inside the castle. She wanted to see Las Noches library since it was the country biggest library. 'Maybe I can find some I haven't read.'

"I'm not sure, I haven't been in the castle long enough, but I think is on the other side of the castle" Hanataru said happy to help Rukia in any way.

"Let's got" Rukia said eager to start her research.

xoxoxox

A huge smile brook on her face, the library was huge! There were hundredth of bookshelves that almost touched the ceiling; fill with thousandths of books. As her hand touched lightly the back of some books, she could smell the old paper of some of them. She couldn't wait to start her research.

"It looks like a maze" Rukia said trying to find a place were she could sit and start reading. "Wait Rukia-san!" Hanataru said trying not to get lost in the huge library.

She kept walking and walking not finding what she was looking for. 'Where are the desks?' Rukia thought a little frustrated, 'and where is Hanataru?' She walked between some bookshelves and saw some windows.

Walking a little faster she made her way towards the big windows. They gave a view toward the forest. She rested her hands against the cool glass. Rukia turned her head to the left and saw small round tables with enough space for two. 'Finally I found them. Now I need to find Hanataru.'

She turned her head to the right, locking eyes with cold green ones.

Her gaze turned into a glare. She had forgotten everything about the green eye bastard because of Gin words but, now she remembered how angry she was at him.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked between clenched teeth.

"I didn't know nobles could actually enjoy reading, since it has nothing to do with spending money" he said with a blank face.

"Don't compare me with them" Rukia said really angry, "I told you already you know nothing about me! You are not even reading you should be out getting out."

"Not are you" he said not moving his eyes away from her piercing stare.

'Smart ass' she thought looking away and crossing her arms in front of her "hn." She then saw chess game in one of the tables, an idea already forming in her head. She gave him a smirk and said, "tell you what, if you can win against me in chest I will apologize for acting so rude and I will go but if I win you will apologize and will leave."

"No" he said.

"Afraid you can't win against a noble like me?" Rukia said moving toward the table with the chest pieces.

"No, but I playing with you chest will be a waste of time, do you even know the rules?" he said successfully making her loss her cool. "Why you, bastard" she murmured under her breath, her hand forming a fist, 'calm down, clam down.'

"One game" Rukia said glaring at him.

He stared at her searching her eyes.

"So we have a deal?" Rukia said stretching her hand. He nodded in agreement andshok her hand. 'His hand is really cold' Rukia thought as she took her place on the table.

"I thought you would choose the black ones" Rukia said as she watched him pick the white ones. "You don't know me" he quoted her with a hint of a smirk on his pale face.

She glared more at him but didn't say anything.

'You are going down!' Rukia thought smiling as she placed her black pieces in order. She was really sure she could win. Back when everybody was alive and she wasn't lonely she used to play chest with all her friends, especially with Kaien. He taught her everything about chest.

"Your turn" a cold baritone voice broke her from her thoughts. 'Now is not the time to think about the past' and with that she made her first move.

"Rukia-san!" Hanataru said happy to have finally found her. She didn't say anything as she kept studying the chest board. Hanataru then watched the pale man that sat across from her also studying the chest board.

'He looks familiar' Hanataru thought trying to remember him.

"Again?" Rukia said not wanting to believe it, "this is the sixth game we play and we tie again!"

"Another one" the green eye man said with small frown.

They both started re-arranging the pieces ignoring the meek boy that stood beside them.

Hanataru watched amazed at how good they played chest. Each movement was well calculated and was made with the intention of winning.

Three games later…

Rukia glared at the white and black pieces, 'this is the eighth tie.' She looked up at the pale man finding him glaring at the chest pieces. A small snore came from her right and she was surprised to find Hanataru sleeping against the arm of her chair. "What time it is?" she asked the pale man.

"Is already pass nine" he said looking at an old grandfather clock that was against the wall behind her.

"Really?" Rukia said surprised at the time, 'I'm kind of hungry.' They have been playing for six hours straight. "I think I should go" she said turning on her chair to wake up Hanataru.

"He is Hanataru" Rukia said when she found the pale man staring at the still sleeping boy. She then realized something, "I don't know your name."

"Ulquiorra" the pale man said looking directly at her eyes.

"Ulquiorra" she said testing the name on her mouth, "I'm Rukia."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Rukia was surprised since it was the first time they talked with out insulting each other, 'so he is not a complete jerk.' The old grandfather clock marked ten. "I really should be going."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow when she didn't get up to leave, "aren't you going?"

She didn't meet his piercing green eyes. "I don't know where the exit is" Rukia murmured feeling really stupid. She looked up to find him openly smirking at her, "you don't?"

She threw him a chest piece, and turned her face away not wanting to let him see her red cheeks.

Ulquiorra glared at her, not trace of the smirk on his cold face, "you are really annoying."

"Shut up."

* * *

_Author's Notes_: It feels good to review! And I know you feel good if you leave a review!


End file.
